Field of the Invention
The invention lies in the field of optical fiber technology. The invention relates to a connector for fiber optics cables.
An optical waveguide connector is known from German Published, Patent Application DE 35 33 433, in which an optical fiber cable (which usually includes an outer casing, a strain relief element, an optical inner casing and the glass-fiber optical waveguide that is guided in the center) is fixed in place by plastic deformation of a crimping sleeve disposed on the optical waveguide connector.
A drawback of the prior art optical waveguide connector, as with all other connectors for optical waveguides, is that it is a one-time device. In other words, it can only be fitted once to a glass-fiber cable. If the connector does not achieve the desired properties at the first fitting (i.e., acceptable coupling loss), it must be detached from the cable and disposed of as scrap.
The prior art connectors solve the problem of fastening the strain relief element fiber in various ways. The fiber is either adhesively bonded within the connector or is permanently fastened to the connector by compressing a plastic part or small lead tube. In other prior art connectors, the strain relief element is non-releasably crimped to the cable casing. A further drawback of the conventional connector type mounting is the requirement for adhesives or special tools (such as, for example, two-component adhesives, mixing aids, syringes with cannulas for filling the connector with adhesive, heater boxes for curing the adhesive, or crimping tools and other pressure devices for the plastic deformation of the crimping sleeves). Each of these connection types is extremely complex and requires a high degree of care from the person performing the work. Accordingly, the way a person performs the work on a day-to-day basis is reflected on the end result of the work. Variation in a person's skill causes a large number of improperly attached connectors, each of which must be discarded.
A further prior art device for connecting an optical waveguide to an optical lens is disclosed in British Patent Application No. GB 2,097,149 A. The device uses a screw thread for attaching the optical fiber cable casing. The device can be fixed to the cable casing by plastically deforming the casing through the screw thread. The tightening of a securing part causes the direct clamping of the optical waveguide. At the same time, the strain relief element is clamped indirectly, applying a torsional stress to the optical waveguide itself. However, torsional stresses to optical waveguides should be avoided under all circumstances.